The Talent No One Knew Merlin Had
by fandomqueen51
Summary: Merlin has talents like no other including how to play the violin. Read how Merlin has to play in front of Queen Annis's court and Arthur. This is my take on the episode when Merlin juggled for the queen. PLEASE REVIEW!


**This will probably not be accurate to our history, but I've been thinking about this for a long time, so I thought I would give it a try. Also it might not be accurate to Merlin.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR FROM THE READERS AND SEE WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE MY WRITING BETTER.**

 **DISCLAIMER I WISH I OWNED MERLIN!**

 **This kind of goes with the episode when Merlin juggled for the queen, it's just going to be a little bit different.**

 **The song that merlin will play is shatter me by lindsey stirling.**

 ****Knights and nobles along with King Arthur and Queen Annis were seated around a long table. Everyone was happily conversing with each other. While the guests were busy, servants in the background were bustling about trying to keep up with the demand of keeping goblets filled with wine and serving dinner. Merlin was watching all this behind Arthur's chair thinking about how far Arthur has come since the first time they had met. Merlin was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that Arthur was talking to the queen about Merlin himself.

"So your manservant Merlin, is he somewhat good at his job, serving you, I mean?"

"He is a buffoon and an utter fool, and can never do his job right, but for some reason strange reason he is undoubtedly loyal to me."

" Maybe he will surprise you Arthur."

"Hah that will be the day"

"Well enough talk we need some entertainment, maybe your fool can preforms for us"

"Hum maybe, Merlin!"

Merlin was immediately pulled out of his reverie, and came straight over to the royal prat and the queen. And said," May I help you sire,"

"Yes, yes you can actually, Queen Annis would like some entertainment and she would love to see you preform "

"Wait, Arthur I can't perform"

"Well them your just going to have to think of something then won't you"

"Fine"

Merlin pondered for a moment for what was he going to do, he could juggle. No he thought, would be too easy and he wanted to do something that would impress them and something he could do without magic. Then suddenly he got an idea, Merlin finally knew what he was going to do. So he went up to the queen and asked...

"Your majesty I would like to excuse myself for just a couple of minutes, if that would be alright,"said Merlin

The queen thought for a moment, trying to figure out what in the world was the fool thinking, was he trying to escape for embarrassment or trying to do something else. "Alright. You may go but be quick."

"Yes your grace"

As Merlin left to room Arthur's eyes followed him and was a bout to try and go after his manservant to see if he trying to get out of doing this, but the queen stopped him. "Let him go, let's see if he comes back or not, and if he does let's see what's he going to do."

"Very well, but no doubt he is going to make a fool of himself, like he always does," said Arthur

"Maybe, maybe not either way there will be some sort of entertainment tonight."

As Merlin left the feast, he immediately runs off to his private manservant chambers that is next to Arthur's. he opens the door to his room and starts searching through the things he brought with him. Until he finely finds the thing he has been looking for. He smiles as he pulls it out and runs his fingers over it, _yes,_ he thinks, _this will do very nicely._ He also pulls out a small leather bound book, that almost looks like a journal. He looks through the pages trying to pick out something until he finely picks the ne he knows will be perfect, he looks it over a few more times and then safely puts it away. He takes the first item he took out and rushes back to the feast, hoping that he won't be too late.

Arthur was now starting to get irritated, Merlin was taking so long, now he was actually starting to believe that Merlin had really left. But right as he was about to get and drag Merlin's ass back here, Merlin walked back in with a strange looking thing in his hand. _What in God's in name is he thinking?_ Arthur thought to himself.

"I'm ready your grace," Merlin said to the queen.

"Very well, Attention everyone, Arthur's manservant will be entertaining us this evening," said the queen.

All eyes turned to Merlin as he went to the front of the room. He set his lovely instrument on his shoulder and pressed it against his cheek. He set up his bow and started his song that he had composed so long ago.

The song itself started out slow and mysterious having weird yet clam tempo, then it started to go faster.

The whole room was in amazement as Merlin played his beautiful song, even Arthur was in shock and what shock him even more was that Merlin started to sing.

 _I pirouette in the dark_

 _I see the stars through me_

Then merlin struck a beautiful cord. As the song started to get faster and faster. And the whole table was struck with wonder because of Merlin's angelic voice that filled the room.

 _Tired mechanical heart_

 _Beats till the song disappears_

Another indescribable cord was struck. And the song started going even faster as Merlin's voice started to get louder and higher.

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me._

 _Sombody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

then if you thought the song couldn't go any faster it did. What played next no one thought was possible. Merlin played sharp and intense chords th filled the room with amazement. Merlin hadmissed playing his instrument, he couldn't bear not playing for so long. Even though he brought it where he didn'y know if he was going to be able to play it because no one had known about his talent.

Arthur was in total shock. How in the hell did merlin know how to play like that and his voice, HIS VOICE was so so amazing. Where had the merlin he knew went, this merlin had such grace. Ï

 _Shatter me_

 _Somebody make me fell alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _If only the clockworks could speak_

 _I wouldn't so alone_

 _We burn every magnet and spring_

 _And spiral into the unknown_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

Even though the song was astounding and breathtaking, Arthur wondered about the deeper meaning to this song. As Arthur listened to the lyrics and the cords merlin played he found it alluring and captivating. He also found it tragic and sorrowful but that made him love it all the more and it also made him consider if Merlin was keeping secrets or suffering silently and not telling him. This revelation made Arthur unhappy because the thought of the happy go lucky Merlin being sad and having secrets and not telling Arthur made him upset.

The sound of the music pulled Arthur out of his dark thoughts, and he continued to listen to the captivating song Merlin had composed.

 _Shatter me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

Scared of changing, what does he mean by being scared. Arthur thought.

 _The world is spinning but in only in gray_

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

Merlin was getting ready for the climax of the song. Everyone in the room was waiting in tense silence for they also knew the song was about to reach the climax to.

The cords were struck faster and faster

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

Arthur was looking at Merlin's face and saw how such passion Merlin played with. How could have Merlin never told me about his talent, Arthur thought.

 _Shatter me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

As merlin struck the final cord the crowd knew it was over. The room was thrown into silence, and Merlin brought the instrument back down from his cheek and waited nervously to see what the nobles, queen Annis, and most importantly what Arthur thought about his melody. Then suddenly someone started clapping, then everyone did, and soon the room was giving Merlin a standing applause.

Soon after, the crowed began to calm down and sit back down.

"Merlin, however did you learn to play and sing like that?" asked the queen

"yes I too would like to know how a servant learned to play like that as well." Said one of the nobles.

" well before I came into service for King Arthur I travelled abroad, I went to many countries and studied many cultures, one was how to play the violin."

"Very well, your song was beautiful, i think I can speak for the rest of the court as to say we all enjoyed it very much."

"thank you, your grace"

" well I believe I can call this dinner to a close, good night everybody," saod the queen and got up and left.

As the guests left, Arthur went over to merlin still in shock. Not only can Merlin play and sing but he also studied abroad.

" I never knew you studied abroad, _Mer_ lin, why didn't you tell me and what other things are you hiding from me?"

"well _Sire_ , I didn't think it was worth mentioning and for my other talents, well you'll jus have to find out"

With that Merlin left to go prepare his master's chambers for the night.

Arthur was left in Shock, AGAIN! From that point on Arthur swore to himself that he would find out Merlin's secrets no matter what.

o


End file.
